Ashes to Ashes
by Amiarin
Summary: A young girl, Van Helsing's forgotten daughter, has now created a force of her own.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Van Helsing or anything related to it.  
  
A young-looking girl walked down the cold, dark street. She was wearing a hooded cloak and a pair of black riding pants and a black shirt. She reached into the pocket of her cloak and pulled out an address. "One eighty-three North Beork Avenue." She read softly to herself.  
This street had been known for a place for feeding Vampires to come, which did happen to freak the girl out a bit, but not enough to make her turn back. She had had her run-ins with death before, so this was almost nothing.  
She looked the house numbers over for number 183. When she found it, she looked it over for just a hint of life. None was found. She knocked with the big brass knocker on the door. Almost immediately, someone answered.  
"Good evening, Miss," he said. She assumed, by the way he as dressed, that he was not the head of the house.  
"I am looking for a Sir William Morgan," she said.  
"Master William will be down soon. Please, make yourself comfortable, " he told her. She thanked him as he turned away. Although she had basically been invited in, she stayed outside and sat herself on the bench. When the man arrived, she had to say something for him to notice her beneath her cloak.  
"Good evening," she said, her voice quite calm.  
"And you are...?" he asked, his voice not so calm.  
"Valerie Lendon, but you may call me Val," she said, reaching to shake his hand. Instead, he took her hand and did something that made Valerie say "Sir! I find that gesture quite offensive." At that, he dropped her hand and apologized.  
"Would - would you like to come in?" He asked nervously. Although Val thought William Morgan handsome, he was certainly no Prince Charming.  
"What I have to say will only take a moment," she said. Seeing the horrified look upon his face made her quickly add "But there is no need to think me a Vampire." Relief took over his face at that. "I was sent by way of Mr. Van Helsing, but he has long since passed. On another note, he has asked me to take over in his space and put together a most infamous team. I have been called here to ask you to join."  
His answer was almost immediate: "Yes. Where hall we meet?"  
"The old Valerious Manor. How soon can you be there?"  
"In Two days' time."  
Even though they both knew that two days was a long ride, it would also be the best time. "If I am not there when you arrive, Megganne will assist you in all ways possible. And please, make yourself comfortable."  
"Wait, you won't be there? Why not?" he asked.  
"I never said that I wouldn't be that, Sir. What I said was IF I wasn't there. I still have members to recruit. I will see you two days. G'bye, Mr. Morgan." With that said, she turned to find her horse at the end of the street. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still do not own anything related to Van Helsing or the book/movie itself.  
  
AN: This chapter explains a lot. It will answer questions and maybe make some.  
  
As Valerie galloped away on her horse, she thought of the gesture that Mr. William Morgan had done. He kissed me! She repeated over and over in her head. Hey, calm down, said another voice, He was just trying to be polite. The first voice started again: Well, polite or not, he was still incredibly rude. That was it; William Morgan was just rude. And she left it at that.  
Another thought occurred to her; she had lied. She wasn't really chosen to be in Van Helsing's place, she was his daughter, Chosen by the Knights of the Holy Order to take his place. She had asked for the job. Most of the knights laughed at her for it, but she didn't care. She knew that she could easily kick their butts.  
But none of that mattered now, or would it matter in the future. She had to fulfill this task for the knights. If she failed, the Knights of the Holy Order would be no more. Val knew that this would have to be flawless and planned very carefully. She would be going back to the castle of Dracula, to destroy the one who has taken it over: Lesdause, a Vampire.  
Lesdause was older than Dracula and had more experience in the underground. His Brides, Alacle, Josicin, and Mariden were never allowed to show their faces except at night when they hunted. He was all-powerful and had not killed many, yet. His plan was to take over the world with Vampires. But, the Knights of the Holy Order had found a flaw in his plan. How will the vampires survive if there is no more blood, as the question they asked. Now that they had someone brave enough to go against him, they would do all it takes to make sure her plan went accordingly. Valerie had been told once that she was as brave as her father and as smart as her mother, but she didn't even know who her mother was. Carl, a friend of her father, had helped her in so many ways. He had given her a liquid type substance that could be used to surprise the vampires and turn them into dust. He has also helped her come up with an invention to kill brides—a type of wooden bullet with a center of Holy Water. She hadn't got to use them, but had hoped they would be of great use to her in this battle. She came upon the next city within three hours of leaving the Morgan house. Here, she would meet with one of her father's old friends. 


	3. Chapter 3

Valerie Ledon took one look around and decided that whomever it was who lived here she didn't like them much. They were slobs. She knocked on the huge brown wooden door and jumped as she saw Frankenstein's Monster at the door. He gave her a look of what - the – heck - was - that – for. She opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't find her voice. "You remind me of someone," The monster said. "Van Helsing, do you know him?"  
"I do," she said. "He was my father."  
"Was? You say it like he is dead." Frankenstein responded with a small amount of worry in his voice. Val lowered her head and shut her eyes. Now she had a memory of her father's death.  
  
They had entered the forests of Romania and her father was going to teach her how to fight. They were having a good training session in a clearing in the center of the forest. Val had learned how to use the Chinese spinning blades, and they were on their way home when three female Vampires swooped down on them and grabbed Val and held her back. Then two of them went after Van Helsing. His back was turned and was not prepared for the attack. They laughed evilly as they flew away, leaving the girl, but taking Van Helsing himself.  
  
"He is," managed, looking up and into the creature's eyes.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. Is that why you have come?" he asked.  
"No. I need your help. You see, I have to finish my father's work and kill—"  
He cut her off, "but Dracula's dead, so is his evil."  
She continued: "This may be, but there are other forms of evil, Frankenstein. The one I'm after killed my father. He is also a lot stronger than Dracula. His name is Lesdause. I really need to get going, I have to make it to Manor Valerous in two days. Will you please meet us there?" She said impatiently. And to her surprise, he nodded.  
"I owe Van Helsing my life. He saved me once, fifteen years ago." He said.  
"I will see you in two days, then, at the old Manor Valerous?" She asked.  
He nodded again. She turned to leave, but was something stopped her. He had known her Father, but had not said how he had saved him. She turned back around, but the door had closed. She would just have to wait two more days until she had answers. She jumped on her horse and left. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N This is probably my shortest chapter. But still, I hope you enjoy it!!  
  
It seemed like a much longer ride to the Manor Valerous than only one and a half days. Meggane had offered to come out and help Val get her horse put up and all, but Val wanted to do it herself. Val walked into the stables and tied up her horse, making a mental list of questions to ask Frankenstein when he arrived tomorrow. She turned to the horse and gave a pathetic smile, but that soon turned into laughter. Just thinking about her father still being alive made her laugh. Val knew what exactly he was dealing with and how to kill it. But she hadn't expected what came next. A Vampire she easily recognized as a Bride turned up in the stables. Val automatically reached into the horse's side bag and pulled out her steaks. "No, please, don't turn me to dust!!" cried the Bride. "I want to help you." "Impossible," Val retorted, "You're a Bride of that Dracula want-to-be." "They don't know I'm here. I was sent to hunt tonight and I saw you and followed you here. I'm Mariden." She stammered. "I'm assuming you know who I am." Val said as the Vampire turned into her human form. She was beautiful: Deep blue eyes, long black hair (kept in a braid), and a perfect face. The Vampire nodded. "You're a murderer," She said. Val took deep offence at that. "Excuse me, but my father was the one who killed the last of the Valerous Family and about three other humans. No, I'm not the murderer, he is." "You're father, Gabriel, is still alive. And I know where he is. Do you want my help or not, Valerie?" "You have one chance, if you blow it, I personally will dust you. Deal?" Val asked. Mariden nodded and then led the way back to the manor. Val walked in, forgetting that she was with a Vampire. "You have to invite me in," Mariden reminded her. "Mariden, you may enter." As soon as Val had said it, she regretted it. What have I done? She thought. As Mariden Walked by, she said, "Call me Mari." 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: this chapter focuses on Lesdause and his brides.  
  
It was a rather quiet night at Castle Dracula, except for the screams of the Brides of Lesdause as he tried to tell them that their beloved Mariden had turned against them and must now be destroyed.

"But Master!!" Alacle cried, "Mariden would never... she was your favorite..." By the time Alacle finished, Josicin had already come up with a plan to get Mariden back.

"Master," Josicin said slowly, "What if we could bring her back and- and we could, well... actually you would have to and-"

"Just Say it!!!" yelled Lesdause.

"Well... Dracula had put Princess Anna Valerous in a sort of trance, and I was just wondering if you could do the same...?" She said nervously. Her master nodded and understood what she had in mind.

"And?" asked Alacle. Josicin laughed.

"There is no and, Alacle. If we can get Mari back, then Master can put her in the trance!!! Do you understand now?"

Alacle was always the slowest of the three Brides, having to have everything explained to her like a small child. Alacle was the most beautiful, with perfect blonde hair and hazel eyes. Joscin was the smart one. She had been a Bride longer than the others and had known Lesdause longer. She always had a plan and was always ready. Mariden had been the average one. Smart enough to have written a book, but not very understanding. She had had a very rough childhood and was, as she called it, saved the day she had been turned.

"Yes, Josicin," he said, stroking her face with his hand, "I like your idea. You and Alacle will fly tonight and bring back Mariden to me." He watched as both his brides took Vampire form and flew off to get his most loved one back.


End file.
